Close Quaters
by HB always
Summary: Botan and Hiei somehow get trapped in a rather small closet together and some pretty interesting stuff happens. rated M for those who are mature


**Close Quarters **

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: no way do I own YYH. Please if I can't even see Joe Mauer then I can't even think about owning YYH**

**Rated M: just in case, the sexual happenings (no lemon and no smut yes I know they are the same thing)**

**A/N: yes I am still working on my other stories I just wanted to write this for you guys. So enjoy and I will get back to writing all my other stories. **

Botan stepped inside to change a light bulb in Keiko's really small broom closet that didn't even have a broom in it. Although the closet it self could barely fit her inside it she had no idea how she would change the light bulb.

And then the worst thing possible happened. _BAM_.

The door shut locking her in. Keiko had warned her when Yusuke and her left for their honeymoon not to shut the door when you walk inside it, but nonetheless it happened. Botan huffed and leaned against the door with all her might.

Nothing happened.

VMVMVMVMVMV Hours upon hours later

Botan was hungry and thirsty and luckily didn't need to use the bathroom. She had no idea how long she'd been there. No light in the middle of the night locked in a closet by herself. A _small_ closet. Well the fact that no one else was here was probably a good thing sense no else would fit in here with her.

Facing the door Botan sagged against the wall behind her. This was going to be an interesting story to tell Keiko when she returned as long as she was still alive by then.

Just when Botan was giving up hope the closet door swung open really fast and Botan's face lit with the brightest smile anyone had ever seen. Until she saw who opened the door.

Hiei walked the one step closer and grabbed her around the neck. "Where is the detective?"

"Hiei… the…" Botan tried to point behind him and talked through tight vocal cords.

"Where is he?" Hiei glared at her and the door shut unnoticed by Hiei who was choking Botan within an inch of her life.

"Honey…moon," Botan managed and Hiei set her down to realize that they were squished together in a very closed off area. He tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't move.

"Why won't it work!" Hiei said trying once again to open the door behind his back.

Botan took a deep breath in which rubbed her chest against his. They both sucked in a deep breath at the friction. "What was the question?" Her eyes in a far off place.

VMVMVMVMVMV Hiei's POV

Do we have to be so damn close? It's like an oven in here. I can feel everything that Botan does. If she shifts her weight from one foot to another, I can feel the movement in her legs against mine. Or when she even breathes, the rise and fall of her damn perfect breasts against my chest as well as her breath against my check.

"Ya know Hiei, you're taller then me," Botan said and I rolled my eyes. Or I started to until I felt her hand in my hair. She was measuring us.

"Don't. Touch. Me." My teeth ground together. What the hell did she think she was doing?

"Very sorry." She retrieved her hand like I had burnt her, which I could have done since I am a fire demon. "How did you get taller then me? You were… no offense Hiei… so _short_."

"You haven't seen me in well over two or three years," I told her glaring down were I thought her head was.

"Five years," Botan said quickly. "And stop staring at my boobs." My eyes widened and looked up a bit. "I'm not that short Hiei." How the hell did she have better eye sight then I did?

"I will look if I want to," I said just to know she was blushing. But in truth I wanted to do more then look. Mentally kicking my self I thought of the pleasure of her slow death. How did it get so dark in here?

"HIEI JAGANSHI!" Botan screamed and I lifted my hands to my ears accidentally brushing her breasts in question. "And don't say that was accident you perv!"

"Shut up you shrill woman," I bellowed. "It was a damn accident. If it weren't my hands wouldn't be covering my ears." That sure shut her up and her breathing was rapid and deep pushing her boobs against me even further and I just about lost control. "Damn it! If you don't stop that I swear I shall kill you right here with my own two hands!"

"Stop what? Breathing?" Botan asked skeptically. "Sorry Hiei you're breathing too and it's pushin' me into the wall. Deal with my boobs." Did we have to keep talking about her tits? This was very hard.

I took my hands off my ears, what little good they did anyways, and placed them on either side of her head against the wall. "What do you suppose might help our situation then? Because if you don't think of something soon I might kill you." I looked at what I thought was her head.

"Hiei you're looking at my boobs again." I felt her hand on my chin and it guided my face to hers and … ohhh… suck soft lips. So sweet I wanted more, I need more. Pressing closer, if possible, I deepened the kiss. How ever did I resist her all those years?

My hands slid from the wall over her shoulders, lightly grazing the side of her breast and grabbing hold of her butt. She made a groaning sound in my mouth and her hands went in my hair to hold me in place. Like I would ever leave now that I had her. "Botan," I gasped for air and my mouth moved to kiss her neck. Moving her head to the side it granted me freer access.

"Hiei," Botan whispered. "Should we be doing this?"

I pulled back enough to rest my forehead on hers. "Yes. It's something we should have done a long time ago." Then the sun appeared lighting her face. The only way I saw it was because I was so close and oh the feeling of making her smile. It was warm and unwanted. Being so close made me want to consume her.

Instead of going back to her mouth I continued downward. At my touch she arched her back. "Hiei," Botan gasped and dragged me back up to her mouth where she immediately opened to my tongue. She was sweet and everything I wanted and more.

**(See I would show the whole thing, but I'm not that confident, and I know some of my friends would kill me, so I hope you enjoyed that much of the so called lime. On with the story for the two are still trapped in the closet.)**

VMVMVMVMVMV a little while later, after the deed was done **Hiei's pov**

Botan and I breathed in deep as she was limp against me. That had been the most…well I can't think of a word to describe how wonderful that had been. "Mmmm." Was that all she could make out?

"That relaxed?" I murmured next to her ear and she sighed. Slowly I pulled out of her and righted my clothing as she did the same. "Ferry girl, we need to talk." Her back stiffened and I felt like an idiot but I wouldn't let her know.

"Yusuke should be back tomorrow morning with Keiko," Botan said leaning backwards. "Although you do not, for some unknown reason, have your sword, you could nonetheless break the door open." I did just that before she could even finish her sentences. Then again I'm not sure if that was a good idea because now she's pushing past me and into the kitchen. "You can come by tomorrow then."

With that she started to walk away. Not realizing what I was doing, I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me with a blank expression. "Lady, you got a lot of nerve just to walk away with out finishing a conversation with me."

"You had a lot of nerve starting the conversation." She ripped her hand out of a grasp and walked into Yusuke's back yard. I couldn't let her leave. Why did I want her to stay? Could I actually like the ferry woman to want to be with her?

Yes! That had to be it. I loved her and I didn't even know it until she's almost out of my life forever. "Botan wait!"

"What Hiei?" she glanced back to realize I was right next to her and when I had the chance I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. Oh how good that felt. Botan tried to pull out of his grasp but it didn't take long for her to slump against my chest and give in to my kiss.

"Don't leave yet Botan," I whispered against her lips. "Not yet."

"Why?" Botan asked and kissed me lightly. "Back inside the house, afterwards, well you had that tone you sometimes get when you're angry. I figured you didn't want to deal with the aftermath."

"It was the opposite actually," I told her and smiled. That was something I never did and she seemed to know that. "Somehow you had crawled under my skin. And that's not just because we are magnificent together. I love you Botan."

"Hiei…" Botan gasped and smiled brightly. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you." Relief flooded through my veins and I picked her up and twirled her around.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I think I know."


End file.
